J'y crois pour deux
by Dell'07
Summary: Jacob voudrait que sa magie touche l'âme de Wilhelm. Que peu à peu, il pénètre dans son monde. Mais Wilhelm ne comprend pas. Il n'a jamais compris.


Résumé: Jacob voudrait que sa magie touche l'âme de Wilhelm. Que peu à peu, il pénètre dans son monde. Mais Wilhelm ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait jamais compris.

_J'ai vu le film hier soir. J'ai vu Jacob Grimm, et j'ai compris ce qu'il était. Comme j'ai compris ce que j'étais. Une Petite Fille brisée, parce que les gens autour d'elle ne la comprennent pas. Mais qui peu à peu se reconstruit, parce qu'elle le veut. Et qui choisit ce qu'elle a toujours voulu être… Une enfant. _

_A la-__ptite__-fée-clochette, qui ne lira peut-être jamais ces mots, mais qui les comprendrait si bien… Merci Fée, d'avoir si bien compris la Petite Fille que je suis._

**J'y crois pour**** deux**

(Les Frères Grimm)

∞

Wilhelm ne comprenait pas. Wilhelm n'avait jamais compris. Et c'était peut-être ce qui faisait le plus mal à Jacob. Que la personne qu'il avait de plus chère sur terre ne comprenne pas _son_ monde. Et ne fasse rien pour y croire.

Il s'en servait pour empocher de l'argent et se faire pâmer les filles. Il tournait au ridicule ces histoires magiques.

Jacob avait appris à lui en vouloir secrètement. Il ne lui faisait presque jamais de reproches, se contentant de le suivre et de le servir de son talent de conteur, qui prenait le relais lorsque le charisme de Wilhelm était sans effet.

Si Wilhelm séduisait les foules de son regard assuré, Jacob les séduisait avec ses gestes et ses yeux d'enfant.

Une fois de plus, Wilhelm regardait son frère à l'œuvre. Il ne comprenait pas que tous ces gens boivent ses paroles, emportés à leur tour par la fougue que Jacob mettait dans ses récits. Cela n'avait jamais eu cet effet-là sur lui.

Oh bien sûr, il aimait voir les yeux de Jacob briller. Il aimait cela par-dessus tout.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas pour qu'il croie soudainement à tous ces contes abracadabrants. Jacob ne voulait pas grandir? C'était son problème.

Et pourtant, pas tout à fait. Il fallait bien que l'un des deux soit adulte. Il en fallait bien un pour veiller sur l'autre. C'était le rôle que Wilhelm avait endossé sans broncher, depuis toujours. Depuis ce jour d'hiver, où Jacob avait ramené des haricots magiques, condamnant par ce geste leur sœur. Il n'y avait jamais failli. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Il avait certainement été dur, parfois. Il en avait sans doute eu marre, de temps en temps. Mais jamais, jamais, il n'avait cessé d'aimer Jacob. Il l'avait aimé du mieux qu'il pouvait, en tentant de ne pas lui en vouloir de l'avoir fait grandir plus vite.

Quelques fois, lorsqu'il était très énervé, Wilhelm ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui rappeler les haricots magiques.

Il s'en voulait instantanément, devant la douleur du regard de Jacob. Cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de recommencer, de redire les mêmes mots, quelques jours, quelques semaines plus tard.

Jacob lança un regard à son frère aîné. Il avait fait son boulot, c'était désormais à Wilhelm de négocier. Il n'aimait pas cette partie de l'histoire. Ils se servaient de ces gens.

Wilhelm voyait cela comme un filon très lucratif, rien d'autre.

Il n'était pas comme Jacob. Jacob, lui, croyait aux histoires qu'il racontait. C'était là une de leurs nombreuses différences.

Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun, si ce n'était leur sang. Et l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre, même s'ils n'en parlaient pas souvent.

Wilhelm était un séducteur-né, il savait comment s'y prendre avec les femmes. Il savait quel sourire afficher, et à quel moment; il savait où il fallait poser les mains et les lèvres.

Jacob ignorait toutes ces choses. Il était maladroit. Il faisait de grands gestes et aimait les grandes histoires. Le langage de leurs corps n'était pas le même.

Bien souvent, c'était les petites filles que charmaient Jacob, parce qu'il était comme elles. Alors que Wilhelm attirait le regard des femmes, qui appréciaient son expérience.

Wilhelm adressa un hochement de tête à Jacob. Il en avait fini.

Ils pouvaient désormais partir, afin d'informer leurs camarades de jeu et mettre au point leur tactique. Jacob était rapidement sorti de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, saluant les habitants au passage.

Il marchait vite, et Wilhelm dut accélérer la cadence pour le rattraper.

«Jacob… Fais pas cette tête…»

«Je fais la tête que je veux…»

Wilhelm leva les yeux au ciel. C'était du Jacob tout craché. Quand cesserait-il enfin d'agir comme un gamin?

«Ecoute… Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça. Et je n'aime pas particulièrement cela non plus, mais…»

«Alors pourquoi continue-t-on de le faire?»

Pour Jacob, ce n'était pas plus compliqué que cela. Lorsque l'on n'aimait pas quelque chose, on ne poursuivait pas dans cette voie. Et lorsque que quelque chose nous tenait à cœur, on s'y consacrait.

La seule raison pour laquelle il était encore là, et qu'il acceptait toutes ces mises en scène, c'était parce que Wilhelm était là lui aussi. Il aimait son frère, et il s'y consacrait.

«C'est pas si facile. On en a besoin, et…»

«Ne mens pas Will, s'il te plaît… On n'en a pas besoin. On pourrait très bien s'installer quelque part, et… Moi j'écrirais des histoires, et toi, tu partirais courir les jupons.»

«Courir les jupons?» s'exclama Wilhelm, surpris.

«Parce que tu aimes autre chose peut-être?»

Il y avait de la rancœur dans la voix de Jacob, et Wilhelm n'aimait pas cela dans la bouche de son petit frère.

Evidemment, il aimait séduire. Mais il n'aimait pas que cela. Il y avait bien…

«Toi» répondit-il à son frère.

Jacob s'arrêta net. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher ses yeux de se remplir de larmes. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Pas venant de Wilhelm.

Lentement, il tourna le visage vers son frère. Son cœur battait très fort, parce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire des choses blessantes, qui lui faisaient tellement de mal depuis qu'il s'était mis à y croire.

«Pourquoi tu me mens? Tu méprises les gens qui croient à tous ces contes, toutes ces histoires… Pourquoi ferais-je exception? Parce que je suis ton frère? Tu te sens ob…»

«Jac, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?» s'exclama Wilhelm.

Jacob s'était mis à crier, et des larmes roulaient désormais sur ses joues. L'intervention de Wilhelm ne l'avait pas freiné, il avait repris là où son frère l'avait coupé.

«Tu te sens obligé de m'aimer, à cause d'un quelconque lien de sang?»

La voix de Jacob se brisa, et il tomba à genoux au beau milieu de la rue. Ses cris avaient interpellé des passants, mais tous avaient finalement poursuivi leur chemin.

Wilhelm était debout, contemplant le corps sanglotant de son frère, sans savoir que faire.

Tout était faux, bien sûr. Et même cela, il n'arrivait pas à le dire à son frère cadet.

Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, mais quelque chose le retenait. Il en voulait à Jacob de croire de telles choses. Mais par-dessus tout, il en voulait à lui-même. Qu'avait-il donc si mal fait pour que Jacob se persuade qu'il n'était qu'un fardeau pour lui?

Jacob était son bien le plus précieux, la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimée si fort et si sincèrement. Il pensait que son frère le savait. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'au bout d'un temps, il avait arrêté de lui dire.

Et aujourd'hui, ils en étaient là, à ne plus savoir ce que l'autre pensait.

∞

Jacob caressait son carnet de la paume de sa main droite, perdu dans ses pensées. Wilhelm lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, et il ne l'avait pas cru. Au lieu de cela, il lui avait dit des mots blessants, de ceux qui font mal en dedans, pour celui qui les prononce et pour celui qui les reçoit.

Il était resté agenouillé sur le sol, la vue brouillée par les larmes. Au bout d'un long moment, il avait vu les bottes de Wilhelm se rapprocher de lui. Il n'avait pas relevé la tête, incapable de croiser son regard, où devait sans doute briller la colère.

Son frère s'était accroupi devant lui, et avait caressé sa joue du dos de la main. Jacob avait tressailli à ce contact, et Wilhelm avait stoppé sa caresse. Le cadet des Grimm l'avait entendu murmurer:

«Qu'ais-je donc fait pour que tu arrives à te convaincre de toutes ces choses?»

La réponse de Jacob était restée tapie au fond de sa gorge. Will l'avait aidé à se relever, et ils avaient rejoint l'auberge où ils séjournaient sans échanger un mot, ni même un regard.

C'était à cela que Jacob songeait maintenant. A tout ce qu'ils avaient laissé dire, laissé faire entre eux. Ils avaient eu plus que leur temps pour laisser s'accumuler des choses qui achèveraient bientôt de les séparer.

Il était dans leur chambre, assis sur son lit, son carnet entre les mains. Il n'avait pas eu envie de rester dans le bruit, au milieu de tous ces gens ce soir.

Il n'avait pas eu envie de voir Wilhelm rire, et faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais si Jacob était resté en bas ce soir-là, il aurait vu que son frère n'avait pas le cœur à rire, ni à faire semblant.

Pour une fois, Wilhelm ne prenait pas part aux rires, ou aux danses. Diverses femmes avaient pourtant bien tenté de l'approcher, mais sans succès. Quand on connaissait sa réputation de Don Juan, cela étonnait.

Il se perdait dans la contemplation du gobelet qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il avait bien été tenté de se saouler, pour oublier les événements de l'après-midi, mais il s'y était résigné. Cela n'aurait fait que remettre à plus tard le questionnement nécessaire face aux rapports que lui et son frère entretenaient. Ils avaient sans doute perdu assez de temps comme cela, à laisser leurs sentiments s'enliser.

Il fallait qu'ils parlent. Mais ce n'était pas si facile. Wilhelm n'avait pas l'habitude de se dévoiler, il se cachait derrière son apparente assurance, ce qui lui convenait d'habitude fort bien. Mais ce n'était plus une solution désormais.

Lentement, il se leva de la table où il était accoudé, et monta les marches qui le menaient au premier étage.

Il poussa la porte de leur chambre et pénétra dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta deux minutes à côté du lit de Jacob, et eut un sourire, malgré la tension qui l'habitait. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et rejoignit son propre lit.

Il eut presque envie d'éclater de rire quand il vit le fin sourire qui étirait les lèvres de Jacob.

«Jacob, ne fais pas semblant, je sais que tu ne dors pas…»

Son frère se releva vivement, et s'exclama:

«Mais t'as failli y croire, non?»

Wilhelm eut un sourire triste. Doucement, Jacob s'extirpa hors de ses couvertures et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son frère, lui faisant face.

Il fallait qu'ils se parlent. Jacob semblait avoir décidé que ce serait maintenant. Il attendait que Wilhelm parle, qu'il réagisse à ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée.

Le frère aîné des Grimm poussa un profond soupir, et se décida à parler.

«J'ai choisi de t'aimer Jacob. Rien ne m'y a jamais obligé. Je t'aime, et ça ne s'explique pas. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus souvent, mais je pensais que tu le savais.»

Jacob fit non de la tête. Il l'espérait. Mais il doutait que son frère l'aime comme lui l'aimait.

Il se rendit soudain compte que lui non plus n'avait jamais beaucoup prononcé ces mots-là. Etaient-ils aussi important pour Will que pour lui?

Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Très vite, ses doigts s'entrelacèrent à ceux de son frère.

Wilhelm attira à lui l'enfant apeuré qu'était encore Jacob.

Enfant, Wilhelm voulait que Jacob le reste, mais il allait tout faire pour qu'on ne lui accole plus le terme apeuré.

Le cadet avait le nez dans le cou de l'aîné, et Jacob ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il se sentait en sécurité, enfermé dans l'étreinte des bras de son frère.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Wilhelm constata que les yeux de Jacob avaient retrouvé la lueur qu'il affectionnait tant.

Comment aurait-il jamais pu quitter son frère enfant dont les yeux brillaient pour deux?

Jacob regagna son lit, et Wilhelm éteignit la bougie qui éclairait encore la pièce.

Après quelques instants passés dans le noir le plus complet, un chuchotement vint bousculer le silence.

«Wilhelm?»

«Oui?»

«Je t'aime aussi.»

Cette nuit-là, Wilhelm Grimm s'endormit sur un sourire. Et Jacob Grimm, avec la certitude qu'un jour, son frère rejoindrait son monde.

Fin

_Plus tard, je serai Jacob Grimm…_


End file.
